


Jason never Sang for Me, Part 1

by Ice_Prince1, joey112



Series: Jason Never Sang for me/  Jason Sang for me [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Summer day in Virginia, a walk near the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer dream, younger and older Aaron Hotchner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason never Sang for Me, Part 1

Jason never sang to me  
Part 1

He was never sure if law school was his idea, or the biggest challenge his teachers could come up with. Probably they prompted him with it to get him to focus on school and not his problems at home. Still he kept his sketch book with him and thought about the meadows, trees and hills around him. He put a few lines on the paper and smiled. Mountains and trees, he really missed the forests in Georgia and South Carolina seemed long ago and far away. So he wrote in his sketch book on the page facing his drawing, Long ago and Far away. Then he wrote. Who was I? Who am I? He doubted he’d ever know.

His father had died, not long after he’d played detective to find out what was happening with him. He didn’t want to be like his father. He felt for the knots on his ribs that his father had left him. He would never be like that. Never have children he reminded himself. What if you have a temper like dad’s?

Still here he was twenty three passing the bar in Virginia. He felt small pride in it, knowing he should probably feel more. He added a few lines to the drawing, trees that were closer. Then he drew few more lines, birds in the close up fields. He looked up at the sky and shook his head. Who am I, he thought again. A lawyer his mind supplied, an angry young man, an idiot who did what other people thought he should.

He lay back in the grass and listened as a couple made their way across the field near him. The man was talking about birds and the woman was mostly quiet, but pointing things out from time to time. They stood quiet not more than ten feet from him. The man sang a quiet song to her.

Is that willow tree still weeping there  
Does that laddie with the twinkling eye  
Come whistling by  
And does he walk away  
Sad and dreamy there  
Not to see me there…..

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself older, walking with the woman he loved, looking at birds, just being happy together. And for a moment he saw himself with a beautiful woman and a little child running next to them. The woman disappeared and the child jumped into his arms. “Daddy” the child smiled and hugged him unafraid.

He stuffed his sketchbook into his back pocket; and suddenly he was in his early 40’s and Jack was in his arms and pointing at trees and demanding their names. He smiled, because, he wasn’t a lawyer, he wasn’t his father.


End file.
